This invention relates to guard rail systems. In particular, this invention relates to a prefabricated guard rail system, components for a guard rail system and kits of components for a guard rail system, which is strong, inexpensive, easy to assemble and self-aligning, and meets the requirements of local building codes.
Guard rails are used around decks, staircases and other elevated structures, to prevent injury and possible death from falling off of the edge of such structures. Most building codes have rigid requirements for guard rails, both in terms of when they are required and certain construction parameters, including for example the maximum spacing between balusters, length of span, height and load requirements.
The installation of guard rail systems can be a very labour intensive procedure. Balusters must be installed at precise intervals, and be substantially true to the vertical, both to comply with building code requirements and to be aesthetically acceptable.
Guard rails can be constructed from lumber, and frequently are in order to keep costs down. In a typical lumber guard rail construction balusters or pickets are nailed or screwed to top and bottom rails, which in turn are nailed to posts secured to or around the structure. A considerable amount of attention is required to ensure that the balusters are evenly spaced and vertical, and there is a limit to the aesthetic appeal which can be achieved. Moreover, the resulting guard rail is subject to separation, warping and other weathering effects over time, due to limits on the strength and degree of structural integration which can be achieved using nails and lumber.
The fabrication of components for guard rail systems can be facilitated by extruding components, for example out of a synthetic wood composition, plastic, aluminium or another suitable material. However, whether cut from lumber or extruded, the assembly and installation of the guard rail requires considerable skill, labour and time in order to construct a guard rail which is both structurally secure and appealing.
There is accordingly a need for a guard rail system which is easy to assemble, inexpensive, and produces a durable, structurally integrated guard rail which both meets building code requirements and is aesthetically appealing.
The present invention overcomes these disadvantages by providing a guard rail system fabricated from standard-sized components, which is strong enough to meet and exceed building code requirements. According to the invention, balusters which are preferably (but not necessarily) extruded are fastened to a lower rail and to an upper retainer at fixed intervals. The balusters are provided with central bores for receiving fasteners such as screws through predrilled holes in the upper retainer and lower rail. A hand rail is slip-fitted over the upper retainer in locking relation, to provide integrated guard rail sections. In the preferred embodiment guard rail sections so assembled are fastened by means of a special bracket system to end posts to provide a safe, secure and aesthetically appealing guard rail.
The invention provides a versatile, easy to assemble and structurally secure guard rail system which can be used in any application where conventional guard rails are used.
The present invention thus provides a guard rail system, comprising a top retainer and a bottom rail affixed between at least two posts, a plurality of hollow balusters extending between the top retainer and the bottom rail, each baluster comprising a plurality of inner webs affixed to a wall of the baluster and to a bore for a fastener disposed within the baluster wall, and a hand rail affixed to the top retainer, wherein the balusters are affixed between the top retainer and the bottom rail by fasteners disposed through the top retainer and the bottom rail and into the bore.
The present invention further provides a guard rail system, comprising a top retainer and a bottom rail affixed between at least two posts, a plurality of hollow balusters extending between the top retainer and the bottom rail, each baluster comprising a plurality of inner webs affixed to a wall of the baluster and to a bore for a fastener disposed within the baluster wall, and a hand rail affixed to the top retainer, the hand rail having a bearing plate supported by an upper surface of the upper retainer, wherein the upper retainer has an exterior surface having a pair of opposed channels and the hand rail has an internal surface having a pair of complementary projections, whereby the hand rail is affixed to the upper retainer by sliding engagement between the projections and the channels.
In further aspects of the guard rail system of the invention: the top retainer and the bottom rail each have a series of pre-drilled holes for receiving the fastening members, to thereby align the balusters; a front of the bottom rail is provided with an upstanding lip spaced from the series of holes by a distance substantially corresponding to a distance between the bore and a front face of the baluster; the upper retainer has an exterior surface having a pair of opposed channels and the hand rail has an internal surface having a pair of complementary projections, whereby the hand rail is affixed to the upper retainer by sliding engagement between the projections and the channels; the hand rail is provided with a bearing plate supported by an upper surface of the upper retainer; a portion of the hand rail above the bearing plate is hollow; the balusters have a substantially square cross section and a substantially central bore; the webs extend from corners of the baluster wall to the bore; the posts are hollow and provided bosses disposed along an interior wall of the post, for abutting against a structural member disposed through each post; and/or the top retainer and bottom rail are affixed to the posts by a bracket comprising a flanged arm having depending flanges spaced apart so as to nest in grooves formed in the top retainer and bottom rail, to thereby interlock the bracket with the top retainer and bottom rail.
The present invention further provides a method of assembling a guard rail, comprising the steps of: a. pre-drilling a top retainer and a bottom rail for attachment to a plurality of hollow balusters, the top retainer having an exterior surface having a pair of opposed channels and each baluster comprising a plurality of inner webs affixed to a wall of the baluster and to a bore for a fastener disposed within the baluster wall, b. disposing fasteners through the holes into the bores to affix the balusters between the top retainer and bottom rail, c. sliding a hand rail having an internal surface having a pair of projections complementary to the channels over the upper retainer to engage the projections in the channels, and d. affixing the top retainer and the bottom rail to posts.
In further aspects of the method of the invention: the hand rail comprises a bearing plate supported by an upper surface of the upper retainer; the method includes, before step a., the step of extruding the top retainer, bottom rail, balusters and hand rail; each post is hollow and the method includes the steps of anchoring a structural member and disposing the post over a structural member; and/or the top retainer and bottom rail are affixed to the posts by a bracket comprising a flanged arm having depending flanges spaced apart so as to nest in grooves formed in the top retainer and bottom rail, to thereby interlock the bracket with the lower rail and upper retainer.